Inept Desires
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Yazoo is still breathing after the explosion on top of the Shinra headquarters. The AVALANCHE decides to take him in and Cloud ends up getting stuck taking care of him. Yazoo is having some mind problems. Who could be causing them? R&R plz!
1. Awaken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Yazoo is still breathing after the explosion on top of the Shinra headquarters. The AVALANCHE decides to take him in and Cloud ends up getting stuck taking care of him. Yazoo is having some mind problems. Who could be causing them?

**A/N:** I had to do a Yazoo story since I realized that his calm exterior was too much like Sephiroth's. Anyway, I'm going to repeat myself to say I hope you enjoy this story and please review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Inept Desires:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: Awaken:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Arise, little one"._

_Huh…?_

"_They are staring at you. Get up"._

_W-who are you…?_

He heard laughter ring in his ears.

"_You'll find out soon…"._

"Hey, Cloud, do you think he's alive or dead?".

His bright emerald eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. In his vision, he saw three pairs of eyes staring at his lying form. A strand of silver hair was also in his vision so he scooped it behind his ear. He remained unmoving because of the closeness of the people who were staring at him.

One was a girl with short black hair contrasting to the girl with long black hair. The other person who was staring him down up close was a blonde middle-aged man with blue eyes.

"He's awake!", the girl with short black hair cried.

"Yuffie, you guys might want to get away. He can't be trusted".

He groaned as he shifted his gaze to the right. His eyes landed on a younger blonde with spiky hair and blue eyes. He was staring right at him with his brows knitted together in anger.

"Oh, come on, Cloud. I can take on a little clone!", the girl with short black hair whined as she stomped her foot down.

"Ah, just listen to him. Hell, he's had to face all three of them at once", the older blonde said as he started to back away.

"He doesn't look wounded but maybe that's just his face that's unscarred", the girl with long black hair muttered as she leaned in even closer.

"I say we just throw him off the ship! Who's with me?", a guy with braids in his head said.

"It wouldn't be smart since he did survive that materia explosion. Who says he wouldn't survive a 300 meter fall?", a guy with long black hair and crimson eyes said.

"Well, we can't just keep him here!", a small cat on top of a lion-like creature cried frantically.

"And we can't just rid ourselves of him too", the lion-like creature said.

He was about tired of all of the people talking about him while he was awake so he raised himself up on his elbows. His eyes were giving brief glances to everyone in the room warily.

"Excuse me, Yazoo?", the girl with long black hair said, grabbing his attention.

"How do you know my name?", he asked.

"We know both you and your brothers since you tried to destroy the world by bringing Sephiroth back", the girl answered. "The name is Tifa and I just want to know do you remember anything".

"I do remember trying to kill him", he cut his eyes at the spiky-haired blonde, "but everything else is kind of fuzzy…".

"You remember your brothers, right?", Tifa asked.

"But of course…", he answered as he turned his crazed gaze back to her. "How could you ever forget about family?".

His bright emerald eyes turned back to glance at the younger blonde who was frowning with every glance the silver-haired youth was giving him. He summoned enough trust to approach him to talk.

He pulled out his buster sword and pointed it at him to talk though. The younger male just sat there unmoving even when the sword was millimeters from his face.

"Tell me exactly what you remember!", the blonde hissed.

Tifa gasped and pushed the sword away from Yazoo's face, "Cloud, stop that! He's unarmed!".

"That doesn't mean he won't attack. He's just like Sephiroth…he always attacks you when you don't think he will", the blonde sneered, summoning the urge to spit of the green-eyed boy.

"You see? He's not entirely too happy when you shot in the back", Tifa reassured the unworried boy.

"I don't know of any Sephiroth", the silver-haired boy said.

"What?", everyone in the ship gasped.

"Maybe that explosion took a number on you", the girl with short black hair said.

Yazoo opened his mouth to speak but he felt a great wave of pain enter his skull. He gripped the sides of his head to try to soothe the pain. It didn't work and he bit his lip as he stared at the people in the ship.

"_If you contribute anything else to this particular conversation, you'll die…"._

"Never mind…I won't hurt anyone anymore. I don't have a desire to. Without my brothers, I don't have any real plans…", the silver-haired boy muttered as he stared at the floor.

"Let's help you up", Tifa offered as she called Yuffie over.

The girls helped him stand to his feet. He didn't stand long. He tripped and fell face-first into Cloud's chest. The blonde sighed in frustration as he grabbed the boy by his shoulders and stood him up again.

"He should be watched", the black-haired guy suggested.

"You mean like…having him stay over someone's house until he can be trusted?", Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, that would be great if someone was dumb as hell enough to keep him", the older blonde said.

"I'm not keeping him", the guy with braids said.

"No, someone strong would have to keep him…just in case this punk becomes Sephiroth", the older blonde said.

"Hey! What are you trying to say, Cid?", the guy with the gun attached to his arm yelled.

"I'm saying we should let Cloud keep him, Barret!", the older blonde shouted back.

Yazoo turned his gaze back onto the black-haired man who rolled his eyes, "Whoever wants to keep him…speak now".

"I'm out!", Yuffie piped.

"I can't…I've got Marlene and Denzel to take care of", Tifa sighed.

"I can't…", the lion-like creature said.

"I'm to busy!", the cat cried.

"I've got updates to do on Shera", Cid said.

"I got to do more research", Barret said.

"What about you, Vincent?", Yuffie asked.

"I just don't trust him…", the black-haired man answered with his arms crossed.

"Oh, come on…", Yazoo's calm voice rang in the room. "This Sephiroth person can't be that bad enough for all of you not to accept me".

"YES, HE CAN!", just about everyone in the room boomed, making him cover his ears.

"I don't have my gun so you guys are rendering me defenseless", Yazoo said.

"So that leaves Cloud…", Vincent said, ignoring the silver-haired boy's last comment.

"It's so like you guys to leave me stuck with the big problems…", the blonde said with a small smile.

"That's because you're the man, Cloud", Yuffie cheered as she gave him a comforting slap on the back of his shoulder.

"I'll do it…", the blonde muttered as he threw Yazoo over his shoulders effortlessly.

"You'll call us if anything goes wrong, right?", Tifa asked with concern in her voice.

"Maybe…", the blonde said.

"Cloud!", Tifa whined.

"Okay…", he replied.

"How far are we, Cid?", Vincent asked.

"I believe we are in…still in Edge. Why? You trying to leave us already?", Cid said.

"No…", the black-haired man sighed.

"I said I'd take you guys home so I will", Cid said as he took his position at the wheel.

Yazoo couldn't help but feel like he was in the great bond of friendship these guys had even though he was their mortal enemy at the time. He just sat there, staring at the floor with the younger blonde's hands on his upper thighs.

He felt the warmth behind the leather-covered hands and it consumed the whole area of his thighs with its warmth. He had to shake off the sensations when he felt another pounding headache hit him.

"_Don't say a word about me to them"._

_Tell me who you are…_

He didn't hear anything else and sighed. Either he was going crazy or there really was a voice in his head telling him not to do certain things. Kind of sounds like a conscience…but this one was different from any other one.

He heard footsteps and soon saw a pair of metal boots before him. He put his hands on the blonde's lower back to help him look up. He saw that it was only Vincent who was staring at him warily. The ex-Turk leaned in to whisper something in Cloud's ear.

"Keep a close eye on him. A headache could be a sign of communication between him and Sephiroth", were the words he whispered in the blonde's ear.

The blonde nodded and approached Yuffie, "Yuffie, do you have a rope or something I can borrow?".

"Why, Cloud?", she asked as she dug into her back pocket and pulled out a long rope.

"For him…", the spiky-haired man said as he got the rope from her.

The silver-haired gunman heard it and as the blonde put him down onto his feet and he moved away. His cat-like green eyes stared at the rope warily. His head started to hurt again. His calm exterior was broken now.

"What's wrong? Don't like rope?", the blonde asked.

"I can stand on my own…", was the only thing green-eyed male answered with.

His vision turned white and he gripped the sides of his head again. Did he lose his sight already? He saw flashes of disturbing images entered his vision. Many of them were of him being strapped down to a chair. He heard cruel laughter rang in his ears again and his hands covered his ears. He felt hands on his arms and shoulders.

"What's wrong with him?", he heard Yuffie cry.

"Leave him alone…he'll be fine", he heard Vincent command.

"What?", Tifa scoffed.

"He probably remembering something that happened to him a long time ago", Vincent said.

"Damn, I keep forgetting how old you really are!", Cid said.

Yazoo's hearing was soon impaired but he felt the blonde place him on the ground. His vision went back to normal only temporarily before he started seeing black spots. Was he dying? Surely, these guys wouldn't just let him die…right?

Soon enough the only thing was darkness. He felt his body go limp on him. He couldn't move and didn't feel anything else except for the throbbing headache that was slowly about to pry a cry from his throat.

"_You belong to me, Yazoo…"._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, that's it. Please review…

I need a beta for this story too. So if anyone wants to be the beta for this story, please contact me.


	2. Impulses usually turn out to be a bitch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Yazoo is still breathing after the explosion on top of the Shinra headquarters. The AVALANCHE decides to take him in and Cloud ends up getting stuck taking care of him. Yazoo is having some mind problems. Who could be causing them?

**A/N:** Thank you so much to the people who took the time out of their busy schedule to review my story.

I would also like to say that there will be a LEMON in this chapter with an unexpected pairing.

SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS OR ANY OCCNESS IN THIS!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Inept Desires:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Impulses usually turn out to be a bitch:  
**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He whimpered. It was so blistering cold and it made him shiver viciously. He curled into the smallest ball he could muster and wrapped his arms around his knees tightly. He let out very choppy breaths that turned into a visible gas in the chilly air. _

_Whose smart idea was it to stay out in the cold anyway…? _

_He heard a twig snap and instantly sat up on his hand to observe his surroundings. He was terribly close to the small pod near the huge sea-shell-looking shelter. His bright emerald eyes scanned the area around him and only saw white trees. _

_What was he doing here…?_

_The Forgotten City…?  
_

"_Glad to finally meet you face to face". _

_That voice…just hearing it sent chills up and down his spine. _

_He turned around, rubbing his hand down his hip to find his gun holder. After a few seconds of not feeling it at all, he looked down and realized that he didn't have it or the gun he usually carried. _

"_Yazoo, don't be a difficult puppet". _

_He felt warmth breath tickle the back of his neck, making the hairs there stand up. Before he could turn around, he felt a pair of very strong and muscular arms secured themselves around his slim waist. That was followed with a firm head placed on his shoulder. He looked on his left and saw an obviously taller man with long silver hair and eyes the same color as him. _

_Was this some joke…?_

"_W-who are you?", he asked. _

"_If you must know, it's Sephiroth", the older man answered. _

_Sephiroth! But that's the…_

"_You're the one Cloud and others said was dangerous", he said. _

"_I'm not dangerous, puppet. They are. They are hindering us from using the full potential of our powers", the older man explained. _

"_Kadaj told me so…", the younger and smaller male sighed as he allowed himself to be held by the supposedly dangerous man. _

"_You'll be better than that puppet. You'll get Cloud", the silver-haired man said with a smirk as he gently gave the younger male a kiss on his neck. _

_The warm sensations shot down his spine and he slowly bit his lip. Why was he feeling this way…and why now…? He didn't want to have to deal with Cloud and the others anymore in that way. All he wanted right now was peace. _

_The older man behind him pulled him closer to him and the gunman felt the firmness of the dark angel's body. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks which was the same heat he was trying to fight away. The dark angel trailed one of his hands down into the tight leather binding of his clothes. As soon as he felt the warm touch, he was frozen in place. The hand felt the every muscle of his abdomen as it traveled down to his lower stomach. _

"_You will help me right?", the persuasive general said with a small seductive smile as he breathed into the smaller male's ear. _

_Before the gunman could answer, a bright light flashed before them, blinding both of them. The general growled as he covered his eyes with his leather sleeve. He suddenly pushed the gunman forward towards the light and the gunman instantly turned around to catch at least one glimpse of the older man. Unfortunately, all he saw was the white light that consumed both of them. _

"_I'll see you again, puppet…". _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Opening weary and heavy eyelids, he woke up to a completely new morning. He scanned the foreign room he was in with a perfectly arched silver eyebrow. He looked down and noticed that he was obviously lying in a bed and was fully clothed in a simple white shirt and blue jeans.

Did Cloud dress him…?

"I see that you're awake…".

That's not…Cloud…?

The silver-haired male slowly turned his head to the right and spotted a man with long black hair and blood red eyes. He recognized him as the same man from Cid's airship. He also recognized him from the two accidents, both caused by him and almost got him killed, in the Forgotten City. The black-haired man stood inches away from him but he was still near his bedside.

"You…", the silver-haired gunman began softly as his eyes traveled down the older man's body. "Where am I?".

"At Cloud's house…fortunately, I'm merely babysitting until he gets back", the raven-haired man said with an irritated sigh.

"Oh…", the younger man said in a low tone as his eyes fell to look at his feet underneath the sheets.

Why couldn't he look at him…?

"Did you dress me?", he asked and the older gunman shook his head. "Oh…".

"Yazoo", the dark-haired man said, grabbing the green-eyed male's attention, "what do you plan to do now that you don't have your brothers?".

"I don't know. Kadaj was the backbone of everything we ever did, and without him, there's nothing left", he answered.

"Hn…", the ex-Turk said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"You don't believe me?", the smaller male asked in a calm tone as he finally looked at the red-eyed man.

"I didn't say that but it's hard to believe anything coming from the puppet of a mass murderer", the older gunman said as he shifted his standing position a little.

"I haven't murdered anyone", the other man said with a slightly knitted eyebrow.

"You were going to though if we hadn't stopped you", the ex-Turk said.

The younger gunman sighed again and looked at his feet, "This mass murderer you guys speak of often…Sephiroth…he's-…ah!".

He suddenly felt a very familiar shockwave of pain burn into his skull. It sent chain reactions of pain through his veins and his hands shot up and gripped the sides of his head. He bit his bottom lip to block any sound from coming out.

"_Naughty puppet, didn't I say not to say anything?"._

"Why won't you just tell me what you want?", he asked.

He felt something tug his silver hair roughly and his glowing green eyes clenched shut in pain. He knew that it wasn't Vincent who was attacking him either. His head was throbbing, and with each strike of pain, all he wanted to do was cry out.

"Yazoo, what's wrong?", he heard the red-eyed man ask him but he couldn't answer.

_He was frozen in place by his overwhelming pain. He felt a soft hand brush across his cheek. His eyes snapped opened and was blinded by the white light that met up with them. _

_He tried to focus them but it took a few minutes to do so. He looked around him and stopped right in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of a very familiar face. His long silver hair cascaded down his back in small silver rivulets. His face held is usual insane style to it. What shocked the gunman was that he wasn't even wearing a shirt but only his tight black leather pants with his exceedingly long Masamune attached to his waist. _

"_It's you…", the gunman said breathlessly. _

"_I had to stop you from telling our little secret", the general said. _

"_Secret?", the gunman repeated. _

"_That I'm inside of here", the general said as he walked up to the smaller male and poked him in the head. _

"_My mind?", the younger green-eyed male asked and the general nodded. "How did you-"._

_The older man placed his index finger on the gunman's mouth to hush him from saying the rest of his sentence. A smile appeared on his features. The gunman didn't like the gleam in the older man's eyes at all. He wondered if this is what the others had to look at from time to time. _

"_Hush, puppet, it's not complete just yet but you'll allow me to complete it, won't you?", the general said as he pressed his muscular body against the smaller male's. _

"_I will?", the gunman asked as the bigger man cradled him in his strong arms. _

_The general chuckled as he nodded, "Yeah, you will… frankly, because you have no choice". _

_Before the gunman could say anything else, the general crushed his lips against the other male's lips. The "puppet's" eyes widened to saucers as the general delved his tongue deep inside of his warm mouth. It seemed that the warmth of his mouth caused the gunman's body to react differently than others since his body turned into a block of ice. _

_The strong arms wrapped around his waist tightened and he was completely pressed against the older man's body. One of the general's hands snaked into his pants while the other one grabbed his zipper. _

_The swordsman unzipped the blue jeans and slid them off the lithe man's slim hips. The hand that was in his pants ghosted past the gunman's member that was growing more and more aroused with each passing second. _

_Yazoo let out a small groan into their kiss as he tried, with everything in his power, to push Sephiroth away from him but the older man wouldn't bulge. The general pulled away from their kiss and stared into the smaller male's angry green eyes. _

"_What's wrong? You don't like this?", the silver-haired man asked in a serious tone. _

"_No…", the gunman answered slowly. _

"_Hm…", the general said thoughtfully as he abruptly ripped himself completely from the smaller male. "If I remember correctly, I saw very intriguing images of you and that other gunman in the past dreams in your memory banks". _

"_I don't know what you're talking about", the gunman replied. _

"_You don't?", the general said as he pulled the smaller man back against his body by his arm. "May I remind you or should I let you wake up and get verbally or physically attack by Cloud?". _

_Man, this man confused him more than anyone else did in his life…_

"_Your choice?", the general asked as he leaned in so that their lips were barely touching. _

"_My choice…?", the gunman repeated as he stared at the older man's lips. _

_No one had ever let him decide on anything before. Not Kadaj…not Loz…not anyone. The only thing he had ever decided on was on what to say and even that was sometimes not available. He glanced from the dark angel's lips to his haunting, glowing emerald eyes that mirrored his. _

_Finally, after a few long minutes of thinking, the gunman nodded, making the swordsman smirk. _

"_Good choice, puppet…", the general purred as he slowly pressed his lips against the smaller man's again. _

_The gunman melted into the dark angel's touch. It didn't take long before the general had striped the younger male's shirt off and tossed it indifferently to the side. The gunman watched as it floated slowly in the white area they were in. The silver-haired man gently laid him down onto the surprisingly soft floor. Simultaneously as he did, a series of white feathers scattered around them. _

_Where did they come from…?_

_The silver-haired gunman opened his eyes and saw a black wing protruding from the general's naked back. The wing was black then why was the feathers surrounded them white? The gunman didn't have time to ask as the dark angel trailed some kisses down his neckline, ripping him away from thinking of anything but the pleasure and pain that was inevitably coming. _

_The swordsman slide the jeans the rest of the way down and caressed the bulge that was growing in the smaller male's underwear area. He quickly did away with those and was left with a naked erection. _

_Why was he willingly doing this…?_

_Even the younger green-eyed man didn't know as he started to kiss the general back with as much passion as he could muster while on his back. The dark angel shifted his wing so that it covered the smaller male protectively._

_He used one hand spread the gunman's legs apart and pushed them up so that his knees were in the area and he was completely vulnerable. His hungry mouth was still on the younger male's flesh, kissing, licking, and sucking on it until he stopped at his very pale nipple. _

_The younger silver-haired male's veins were instantly set on fire as the general's warmth mouth sucked on the pink sensitive skin roughly, slightly but very tenderly biting it. The gunman found his legs wrapping around the older man's waist on their own accord and began to arch his back with the heating atmosphere. _

_He inhaled sharply when the dark angel abruptly pulled away. He watched as the older man sat on his bottom and beckoned him to come over. He didn't need to be told twice as he got on all fours and crawled over to him. The swordsman stopped him before he could kiss him again and pointed down at the obvious and huge bulge trapped in his leather pants. _

_Was he serious…?_

_He asked the same question with his eyes and the general nodded. He hesitantly reached down and freed the monster erection from the dark angel's pants and the dark angel pulled them off quickly. The gunman stared at the older man's hardened member and froze. _

_He heard the silver-haired man sigh and felt hands on his shoulders. He got the picture and shrugged the hands off his shoulders. He was still on all fours as he leaned down and hesitantly licked the member in his face, hearing a soft gasp from other man. _

"_Suck…", he heard the other man command hoarsely. _

_The gunman nervously moved his lips down and engulfed the whole thing inside of his hot mouth. This time, another gasp ripped from the older man's lips. He didn't know what he was doing and made up something. _

_He swirled his tongue around the shaft as he pushed the final inch inside of his mouth. He choked instantly and snapped his head, revealing a cock drenched with only saliva. He fell on his buttocks and frowned. He looked up at the general who pressed a firm hand against his small, frail chest. He fell backwards on his back and immediately sat up on his elbows to look at the general. _

"_Why did you make me do that if you didn't want me to finish?", he asked._

"_Because Cloud is trying to wake you up and we have to make this quick, puppet", the dark angel answered as he guided his pulsing member towards his entrance. _

_Yazoo couldn't move, not that he wanted to, because of Sephiroth's hand that was pinning him down on the feathery ground. He stared at the swordsman for a long time before he suddenly plunged deep into his body. _

"_Ah!", the gunman choked as he instantly gripped the older man by his arms and legs. _

_The dark angel used the lubricant on his member to thrust inside of the writhing male beneath him as hard and as fast as he wanted. He was hoping that he didn't hurt him too badly simply because…what was the use of a broken puppet? _

_Very soon, the gunman began crying in pure bliss and threw his hips down to meet the swordsman's thrust. The black spots in his vision faded away and were replaced with white ones. He smiled and grunted as he felt the older man hit that good spot deep within him. He felt his own member becoming hard again but that didn't last for long because he climax all over himself and the general who was fucking his brains out. _

"_V…Sephiroth!", he cried out loudly._

_Has Cloud or any of the others experience this…?_

_The question popped into his head as he heard the dark angel grunt loudly and felt that hot liquids filled him completely. He let out a relieved sigh as the silver-haired man placed his legs gently on the ground, not pulling out of him yet though. _

_Their bodies were slick with sweat and the gunman's liquids that coated their bellies. The younger green-eyed male was panting heavily and his heart was racing when it actually felt like it was soaring. The dark angel cracked a smile as he kissed a bead of sweat on his head. _

"_I will lend you my strength to fight off Cloud and Vincent", he said breathily. _

_The gunman nodded and as soon as he did the same white light that surrounded them consumed the image of the dark angle in front him. He sat up and reached out for the silver-haired man but he felt nothing but air. That was…until he felt something brushed against his cheek. He looked in front him and saw a small white feather fall into his lap. _

_He pondered on what just happened and questioned if what he did was right. It made his head hurt to think about it so he decided to drop it until another time. He brought his knees to his chest as he cradled his naked body. _

_Was what he did…right…?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm not going to say this again. WAKE UP!".

Yazoo sat up immediately. He had to blink a few times to get his vision right but he was able to see within a few seconds. He looked to his right and saw that Vincent wasn't there. He looked to his left and saw a very angry blonde man who was turning a cherry red with his boiling anger.

"Glad to see you're awake because you're going to have to shower now", the blonde said as he crossed his arms.

"Why?", the gunman asked as he stared at the blonde confusedly.

"Because you ejaculated on yourself and I'm not cleaning you up this time", the blonde answered.

"I see…", the gunman said sadly as he saw what the blonde was talking about.

The area where his member was was soaked and turned the light blue jeans to a darker blue color. He sighed as threw his legs off the bed and placed them on the woodened floor below. He looked at the blonde again.

"Where's Vincent?", he asked.

"He left…", the blonde replied. "Now, can I trust you to actually take a shower and not make a run for it while I make a phone call?".

"I wish to harm no one…", the gunman said.

"Vincent told me", the blonde said. "I'll show you where the bathroom is".

The gunman nodded and the blonde walked off. He followed him until the blonde stopped right in front of an open door. The silver-haired male looked inside of the room and noticed a huge glass mirror across the wall. He looked at himself temporarily before he looked down at his feet.

"If you try to leave, we'll find you", the blonde warned before closing the door behind him.

_All I want is to be left alone…since no one wants to be bothered with me anyway…_

He sighed sadly as he started to strip his clothing off. His mind was consumed by thoughts that too realistic dream he just had. Was it just some wet dream? It felt so real… All of the gunman's questions were answered he saw a faint red mark right above his nipple after he took his shirt off.

_Oh, shit…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, here's an update for you. You finally get to find out who's that mysterious voice in Yazoo's head and you get to find out who he really has feelings for. You'll find out even more when you review smiles. Until next time…


	3. Reality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Yazoo is still breathing after the explosion on top of the Shinra headquarters. The AVALANCHE decides to take him in and Cloud ends up getting stuck taking care of him. Yazoo is having some mind problems. Who could be causing them?

**A/N:** Thank you so much to the people who took the time out of their busy schedule to review my story.

I would also like to say that there will be a LEMON in this chapter with an unexpected pairing.

SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS OR ANY OCCNESS IN THIS!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Inept Desires:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Reality:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He couldn't believe this. The red mark on his chest had him blinking constantly to see if it was actually there. He ran a hand through his long silver hair as he stared wide-eyed at himself in the mirror.

"Close the door, Yazoo. Who knows who might come back and see you?"

The gunman gulped.

_That voice…_

"That voice…is over here".

He felt something grab his chin. Before he could do anything, the thing that grabbed his chin twisted his naked body around and pulled him forward. All he saw were piercing bright emerald eyes that he immediately got lost in as the owner of those eyes crushed his perked lips against his.

He groaned and lightly placed his hands on his aggressor's firm chest. He didn't want to push him away. The kiss was too mind-blowing to even think so how was he going to push him away?

By the feel of warm skin, he could tell that his kisser had no shirt on, and by the feel of leather on his lower body, he could tell that he was wearing his usually tight leather pants.

The kisser abruptly pulled away and stared at the breathless gunman with a grin. Unlike their other encounters, the silver-haired angel looked more real than before and he suddenly felt uncomfortable about that.

"Miss me?" he asked as he wrapped a firm arm around his waist, pulling them close again.

"This…this mark…it's…real", the gunman stuttered breathily.

"Of course…what else would you expect after I sucked on that area?" the older male asked as he walked them backwards.

"I thought…" the gunman began.

"That this was imaginary? Oh, it's far beyond that now. We were one in mind but now it's both mind and body. Haven't gotten around to the soul just yet", the general smirked as he sat the confused gunman on his bottom on the counter behind them.

"Soul?" the younger silver-haired man choked and the older one nodded.

"Don't you want to get back at Cloud for saying those mean things to you?" the dark angel asked.

"I told Cloud I wanted peace, Sephiroth", the gunman muttered.

The dark angel frowned and pressed his hand against the gunman's mouth, "Don't repeat my name here. Didn't I tell you that we don't know who might barge in here?"

The gunman said nothing as the swordsman slammed the bathroom door shut. Slowly, the older male turned around to face him, seeing the younger and frail man stared sadly at the floor.

"I told Cloud I wanted peace", the gunman repeated. "I don't…want him. I'm not…attracted to him".

"Feh…of course, you want that sniveling loner…Vincent Valentine, am I correct?", the dark angel hissed as he began to pace back and forth in front of the uncomfortable male.

"Let me take my shower…" the gunman replied.

"Hm…" the silver-haired man frowned as he turned his back on the gunman.

The younger male looked down at the red mark on his chest before he went to look back at the dark angel. As he did, he saw nothing. Not even a trace that said that the swordsman was even there. He let out a long sigh.

_What have I done now…?_

He started to run his shower water. Once he was ready, he hopped in, letting the scolding hot water burn his body. He loved how it ran down his hair, cleaning it and washing it. He constantly ran a hand over two through the long silver rivulets of hair.

From the way he was standing, his hips slightly leaned to the side a little, making it seem like he was purposely sticking his hip out. His body was mostly unblemished besides the annoying red mark right upon his nipple.

His soothing shower was disturbed by a loud ringing sound. It made him jump and he clutched his heart to stop it from bursting out of his chest. The sudden noise scared him and he carefully stepped out of the shower, hearing it ring again.

"_Pick it up, Yazoo…"_

"Sephiroth…" the gunman muttered then groaned after feeling something kick him on the side of his head.

"_Stop saying me name, puppet. Grab the phone. It's for you anyway"._

"How do you know?" the gunman asked.

He received no answered. He sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He rushed out of the bathroom and searched the room with his eyes for the source of the ringing. His bright emerald eyes stopped on the phone that was vibrating off the hook.

He rushed over to it and picked it hesitantly. He pressed the top part against his ear and heard someone talking to someone else on the phone. The voice sounded so familiar and it took him a minute to put his finger on it.

"Hello?" he called.

"This is Yazoo?" the voice asked.

"This is he", the gunman answered. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Ha, ha, Vince! You gotta watch him! Hey, if he starts to sprout wings shoot them off, okay? I want one as a souvenir", a female cried over the phone.

"Hello?" the gunman called.

"Unexpected circumstances happened with Cloud and he has to baby-sit. He refuses to place the kids anywhere near you and the girl won't let him go. He told me to watch you and Yuffie's coming", the sound of Vincent's voice stopped his heart.

"Vincent?" the gunman asked.

"Yes…" the black-haired man said in a tone that if re-said by another person, the person would've said "No shit, Sherlock".

"What time are you coming?" the silver-haired male asked.

"We will be there around six or seven", the ex-Turk growled, obviously referring to the whining girl by the phone.

"Vince, I told you I'm not going", the girl complained.

"You said that you were. Are you scared of him?" the older gunman teased the girl.

"No!" the girl cried.

"Um…do you guys mind? I have to take a shower", the silver-haired man butted in.

"Hm…" the raven-haired man muttered. "Be ready".

"Okay…" the gunman replied.

He hung up the phone and returned to the bathroom. He discarded the towel and went back into his boiling hot shower. His porcelain skin now glow a light red color from the heat.

Even though he tried not to, his mind wandered back to the red-eyed man he just got off the phone with. Was he really coming to Cloud's house to baby-sit him? If so, why out of all times? He knew that the blonde was out with the children he tried to kidnap before but there was just something about the older gunman watching him that made him nervous.

He didn't have anything to wear. So was he going to just wear this towel? He was rude so he wasn't going to steal any of the blonde's clothes without his permission. He just never was the kind of person to steal.

The fact that the hyper-active ninja was coming with him soothed him a little. He wondered if the ex-Turk would be able to tolerate him or would he be just like Cloud, excessively cruel to him.

He hurriedly threw everything that smelled good on, making sure he was going to smell fresh when he got out. Once he was done, a few hours later (the time was in the late 4'o'clock hour), he wrapped the towel around his naked body and checked the mirror.

His long silver hair was drenched with the water that poured on it and his face was red with the heat of the water. He had bags under his eyes but his very real dreams could explain why the bags were there.

As he stood there, staring at himself in the mirror, he realized that the reality of Vincent come over was unbearable to him. He didn't know what to do. He had no clothes and he had a red mark on his chest. How would he explain that?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** This was way too short. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to throw this out here while I had the chance. The next chapter will be much longer. Trust me. Please review and make me a happy authoress.


	4. Control

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Yazoo is still breathing after the explosion on top of the Shinra headquarters. The AVALANCHE decides to take him in and Cloud ends up getting stuck taking care of him. Yazoo is having some mind problems. Who could be causing them?

**A/N:** After a very long time, here is a new chapter for this story. Yay! I don't know how long I'm going to be able to update my other stories though. Well, anyway, please read, enjoy, and review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Inept Desires:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: Control:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yazoo lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and shook his head to keep himself awake. He rolled over and stood up from the bed, stretching his body and letting the towel fall off his body.

No one was around so why did he need a babysitter? He hadn't run away ever since Cloud left and no one has been with him. He sighed, knowing that they still didn't trust him no matter what he did or didn't do.

"_There are some clothes for you in Cloud's room. It's down the hall. It's the first door on the right",_ he heard Sephiroth say to him.

By now, he was used to the ex-general's voice in his head. He just nodded and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his body again as he walked down the hall. As soon as he came by the first door on the right, he looked at it and saw a note attached to it.

He just looked at it and read it, and it said:

"To: Yazoo,

I laid out some clothes for you in my room. Just open the door and you'll find it lying on the bed. Don't touch any of my stuff. I'll be back soon to see.

Cloud"

Sighing again, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. He walked into the dark room and saw some clothes on the bed just as the note from Cloud had said. He went over and looked at them. They were all black even the underwear was black. He sat on the bed and began to put the clothes on, taking his time.

He was glad that Sephiroth was leaving him alone for the moment. Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed the towel and put it back in the bathroom. Not having anything else to do, he sat on the bed and stared in boredom at the floor. He looked over his shoulder at the clock, seeing that it was five 'o' clock.

His stomach growled and he looked around to see if he could see a kitchen. Standing up again, he wandered around, eventually running into a kitchen where he found another note.

"To: Yazoo,

I don't have any food for you, but I'm planning on getting some today. You're welcomed to the drinks though. Vincent volunteered to get you something.

Cloud"

The gunman looked in the refrigerator, seeing that it was almost empty. It had a pitcher of water, juice, and liquor as well as bottled water and juice. He closed the refrigerator door, not caring about any of those drinks.

As soon as he closed the door, he heard a knock on the door, making him jump a little. He exited the kitchen and went to the door to the house. He looked through the peep hole and saw Vincent by himself with a bag in his hand. He felt his heart stop.

_Where's Yuffie..?_

He calmed himself down and unlocked the door, opening it as well. The black-haired man walked in, locking his blood red eyes on the other gunman as he walked in and catching his alluring scent with his nose. The silver-haired male closed the door and locked it. He turned around and saw that the red-eyed man had his back turned to him.

"Where's Yuffie?" he asked, getting the older gunman's attention.

"She's coming later. She had to do something", the older man said emotionlessly as he threw the bag at the younger male. "Here".

The silver-haired gunman caught it in his arms and looked back the dark-haired man with grateful eyes.

"Thank you", he said.

"You're welcome", the ex-Turk replied.

Yazoo walked towards Vincent with the intention of passing him to get to the guest bedroom. But as soon as he got close to the older gunman, he felt a sharp jolt of pain enter his skull. He fell forward onto the red-eyed man who caught him in his arms. The silver-haired man shook his head, trying to shake the pain out of his head.

_Sephiroth, if this is you then get out of my head. I'm not doing anything._

"_And that's the problem…",_ he heard the ex-general reply. _"Let me show you how it's done"._

_No…_

"Yazoo?" he heard the black-haired man call him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at ex-Turk, looking into the crimson orbs. His body moved on its own accord and he felt his body rise upward a bit on his toes, lifting his chin up and bringing their lips very close. The silver-haired male tried everything in his power to gain control of his body but it was too late. Before the ebony-haired gunman could move him, he reached upward and pressed his lips against the taller man's soft lips in a slow and passionate kiss, dropping the bag of food on the floor.

The younger man watched as the older man's blood eyes widened to saucers and felt the older gunman's hands on his chest, attempting to push him away. With a strength that wasn't his own, the lithe male grabbed the ex-Turk's hands, preventing them from pushing him. His aqua green eyes began to glow in another light, a lust-filled light, and his pupils narrowed to slits almost like a feral animal.

The dark-haired man took notice and continued to try to push the smaller man back, but just as the silver-haired man's tongue wrestled his rougher his grip on his wrist grew rougher, making him groan as his wrist cracked under the pressure. The oxygen left the older gunman's lungs quicker than he would've like, and for his benefit, the younger gunman pulled away with mischievous smirk on his effeminate features.

"You are very intriguing", a voice that wasn't the silver-haired male's voice but it was his voice said as the red-eyed man back away, sliding his hand in his gun holster. "I don't know why I never took interest in you. But unfortunately, my existence here is merely for Cloud".

The black-haired man glared at the silver-haired one, aiming his gun at the other man's head, "Sephiroth, I know it's you".

"Another reason why I like you", the silver-haired gunman smirked as he disappeared in thin air, leaving a trail of aqua-colored mist in the air.

Vincent, with his gun cocked, called on the power of Chaos, his inner demon, to assist him. His blood red eyes turned a bright golden color, and automatically his sense of hearing and sight heightened at a phenomenal rate.

He could feel Yazoo's presence around, hearing footsteps and laughter but every sound of movement kept getting muffled by his own heartbeat. He shook his head hard, and his eyes returned to normal. Just as that happened, his sense of hearing and sight returned to normal and marked his first mistake.

He felt a sudden push on his chest that sent him flying onto the nearby couch, but he didn't go down easy. As he fell backwards, he shot a few times at whatever he could hit before him even though he didn't see anything.

As soon as his back hit the couch with his eyes closed because of the impact, he felt someone straddle him waist. Snapping angry and frustrated crimson eyes open again, he saw the silver-haired man on top of him with a smirk still plastered on his features. The younger gunman's hands were on his belt and started removing it with rapid pace.

The older gunman's black eyebrows narrowed in anger and he pulled the trigger to his gun, letting the bullet fly right by the lithe male's ear. He watched as the silver-haired male's aqua green eyes didn't seem affected at all and aimed the gun at his chest while the younger gunman was unzipping his pants.

"Get…off…me…**now** before I shoot you", the red-eyed male hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't you shoot me before?" the silver-haired man asked, looking up at him with blank eyes.

"Because I had it aimed at your heart and your death isn't my kill. It's Cloud's", the ex-Turk snarled, putting his finger over the trigger once more. "Now move".

"You won't shoot me…", the aqua-eyed male said as he placed his hands on the older gunman's hips.

"Tch…", was the only thing the raven-haired man said before he pulled the trigger and shot the crazed silver-haired man in the arm, completely missing his chest on purpose.

Yazoo hissed as a new pain blew through him; this time in his arm. He grabbed his wounded arm, feeling the blood pour out of it. He shook his head and suddenly, he could feel control over his body, making the pain greater. He bit his lip as he rose from Vincent and sluggishly got up from the couch.

Vincent took notice that the other gunman's eyes seemed different. Frantically, he zipped his pants and put his belt back on as he stood up. He came to the lithe male's side, seeing how nasty the wound was. He looked at it indifferently though because he was already used to seeing all sorts of gun shot wounds.

"Just apply pressure to the wound and I'll clean it and get you a bandage", he said in a comforting voice as he looked at the other gun-slinger whose head was lowered.

Just as the dark-haired man turned away, the silver-haired man reached out for him, "Wait, Vincent. It wasn't m-".

He was cut off by a great deal of pain that ripped through his skull. He cried out and fell to his knees, making the other male gasp.

"_Didn't I tell you not to say anything? Now, I'm just going to have to punish you…"._

_No…leave me alone…_

"_Too late to say that now, puppet"._

He felt another and stronger jolt of pain entered his cranium, prying another effective yell of agony from his lips. The ex-Turk ran away, searching Cloud's house for healing supplies rapidly, hearing the other gunman's yells constantly.

The pain kept shooting into the silver-haired male's head; each jolt getting stronger. Soon, he found himself on his hands and knees panting heavily and waiting for his body to allow him to pass out. The pain was that great.

"_Only I decide when it's time for you to pass out. I control your body"._

Once the red-eyed man found the healing supplies, he ran out and saw the other gunman on the ground squirming viciously in pain. He heard a knock on the door and growled in agitation.

"It's opened", he called as he tried to pin the lithe male down.

The door opened and in came a girl with short black hair. She looked confusedly over at the ex-Turk trying to pin the silver-haired man down.

"Vince…", she began, walking forward.

As she grew closer, she saw the silver-haired gunman squirming wildly on the floor even with the ex-Turk's grip on his wrists. She saw blood and smelled gun power and instantly came to their side.

"Vince, did you shoot him?" she asked nervously, staring at the squirming boy.

The black-haired man would've replied with a smart remark but the other gunman's constant and ear-piercing screams prevented him from doing so. He merely nodded, hearing her gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Is he gonna live?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Yuffie…", was all that the dark-haired gunman muttered.

Yazoo couldn't hear a thing, only the voice of Sephiroth in his head. He felt Vincent grip his wrists and knew that wouldn't control him for long.

"_Have you learned your lesson yet?"_

_Yes…_

"_Good"._

The raven-haired man was left with no other choice to pin the silver-haired man down. The bleed was seeping out of the wound freely now since the wounded gunman wasn't holding it. Reluctantly, he got on top of the lithe male, pinning him down with his own hips and body. Yuffie stared in shock.

But as soon as he did pin the aqua-eyed male down, he saw that the younger gunman had stopped moving and his eyes were closed in a relaxed fashion. The smaller male's head was tilted to the side as he slipped into unconsciousness. After seeing this, the ex-Turk sighed in both relief when he felt that the other gunman was still breathing and in frustration.

He looked over his shoulder back at Yuffie who just stood there as he dismounted the smaller man.

"Could you hand me those healing items please?" he asked softly.

"Oh, ok!" she nodded and complied, handing him whatever he wanted.

She watched as he cleaned the deep gun wound. The bullet had gone through the skin. She looked over on the couch to see a small amount of blood on it. She started to walk away.

"I'll help you clean up the blood, Vince", she said, skipping off to go get the cleaning items.

When she returned, the red-eyed male had the silver-haired one in his arms with his wound cleaned and bandaged. He walked away slowly, heading to the single guest room which was the unconscious man's room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He wandered aimlessly through pathway to Mt. Nibel all by himself. With jet black hair and dark blue eyes, the boy looked younger than he acted. He was a quiet, calm, and young boy, never really talking to anyone in his hometown. He was a loner and only knew his parents even at the age 15. _

_Being alone made him curious of the world around him instead of being curious about the people around him. He heard many stories of the monsters and frights at Mt. Nibel. Growing up, he was constantly taught how to defend himself either by the bullies in town or by his father who trained him. When he was really by himself in his home, he would take out his father's gun and play target practice with it, fancying it more than a measly sword. _

_Now, he was facing the many danger of the pathway to Mt. Nibel but so far he hadn't encountered a single monster. With his gun cocked and ready, he cautiously put one foot in front of the other; his blue eyes rapidly shifting as he scanned the area around him._

_It was quiet…too quiet. The only thing he heard was the winds. The same winds that blew his long jet black hair to and fro in the air. _

_Why was he here? He didn't know and asked that same question over and over again with each step forward. The only answer he could come up with as he stood at the entrance of the enormous mountain was that he was a true dare devil and an idiot for coming here. _

_Before he could enter the mountain, however, he heard a huge gush of wind and the sound of flapping wings. The sound hurt his ears and he knew whatever it was flying near him was huge when he was almost knocked off his feet by the stronger winds that blew past him. _

_He grunted as he tried his best to stay on his feet, looking around him. He stopped moving when his eyes caught the sight of a huge dark shadow on the mountain that took up almost half of the mountain itself._

_Suddenly, he simultaneously heard a loud thud and felt the ground shake beneath him, knocking him on his bottom. He got up quickly though and dusted himself off. Slowly turning around with his fingers on the trigger, he heard a series of fierce, loud, and low growls. It seemed like his spine was frozen by a huge block of ice from the chilling winds around him when he laid eyes on a pair of piercing red ones. The creature in front of him had huge and vast wings and its skin was green. It was four-legged with scales covering its body from head to toe to tail, and it had huge and many pointy teeth. _

_He gulped and whispered, "Dragon", recognizing the creature._

_Suddenly, it roared and charged forward, pounding its paws on the ground and shaking the boy up a bit. The boy shook his fear away and aimed the gun at the dragon's head. He obviously wasn't completely on guard when out of the blue the dragon's right claw swung and slashed him on his side, breaking bones and tearing flesh, leaving a deep gash on the boy's lithe body. He cried out in pure pain, coughing up blood in the process as he flew into the mountain. Using what little energy he had left, he pulled the trigger to his gun and shot the creature that was coming after him in the head and kept pulling it until he collided into the mountain, feeling his back crack under the pressure. _

_He coughed out more blood as his back arched to flow with the shape of the mountain. He heard the dragon roar in pain and saw, when his eyes snapped open from the pain, the creature fall over with a loud thud that rocked the ground, slowly breaking it under the pressure. His gun flew out of his hand. It seemed like the collision went in slow motion as he felt a great amount of blinding pain that should've killed him but he was still breathing as he slid down the mountain. _

"_Now, I see…why…", he muttered as he closed his eyes; his head going forward and bringing his body down with it, sliding down the mountain head first._

_All he saw was black before he could even reach the ground. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_His wounds seemed to be healing well. His body will be perfect for my experiment"_

_Ugh…_

_He woke up with a groan, hearing the sounds of bubbles. _

_Bubbles…?_

_He opened his dark blue eyes and saw that he was in a pod of some type that was filled with a clear green liquid. There was a mask over his nose and lips that allowed him to breath. He was naked and very uncomfortable about being in such a tight place. He saw that his wounds had healed and questioned how long he had really been out. _

_He leaned forward and observed his outside surroundings, seeing that he was in a laboratory because of the computers and machines, etcetera. He looked around the pod to see anything that would help him get out. There was none and in a fit of rage he pounded on the glass. _

"_Oh, it seems my test subject is awake". _

_He looked around to see the source of the voice and stopped when his eyes lay on a man with long black hair that was in a ponytail. He had a cruel smirk on his face and it frightened the black-haired boy. He continued to pound on the glass and the roof of the pod to see if he could break it somehow with his fists, seeing that he was stripped of his gun as well._

"_Stop it, boy. Don't waste your energy. You'll need every…last…drop of it to live", the man hissed._

_The man's voice was kind of muffled because of the water and how he was panicking, causing the bubbles to rise and fill his ears with their sounds. He kept pounding the glass and saw how the man dressed in a white jacket like a scientist rolled his eyes._

"_What is your name, boy?" the scientist asked as he leaned over and pressed a button on the area of the pod._

_The boy ignored the man and stopped moving when he heard the sound of machinery below him. Looking down, he saw four black tentacle-like things sprout from the bottom of the pod. Frightened, he frantically kicked his legs but unfortunately for him two of the tentacles latched onto his legs and spread them apart, putting his private parts on display to lecherous eyes._

"_Please…let me go…", he begged and clawed weakly at the tentacles, causing bubbles to come from his mask._

_The scientist didn't hear him at all through the glass and smirked as he looked the trapped boy up and down._

"_I told you so but you wouldn't listen. Now I'll have to punish you", the scientist said as his grin broadened._

_The black-haired youth didn't like the sound of that at all. He clawed at his bindings harder but nothing happened. Suddenly, the last two tentacles latched onto his wrists and yanked his arms upward, spreading and stretching his body out completely to the perverted older male._

_The teen shook his head and pleaded with his eyes to be set free, but the scientist shook his head. The youth felt naked and violated and immediately regretted even coming to Mt. Nibel. He wished he was home with his parents. He felt his eyes water but the mysterious liquid swiped it away. _

_He heard two more tentacles sprouted from the bottom of the pod and looked down, seeing one of them slithered between his spread legs. His heart stopped beating and his blue eyes widened to saucers as he looked at the amused scientist with frightened eyes. Once the scientist locked eyes with him, he shook his head, pleading again and feeling the tentacle come close to his manly areas. _

_The scientist shook his head once more and said, "You have no control here, boy. You'll learn to love this and you'll learn to submit to me like my other test subjects"._

_Other test subjects…?_

_The second tentacle snaked up the back of his right thigh while the other one grew closer to his member. Suddenly, with a force that both shocked and pained the bounded teen, the second tentacle forcefully pushed into the tight ring of muscle that was the boy's virgin entrance. He screamed, hearing and seeing the bubbles go wild before his eyes. The other tentacle curled around his member tightly and slowly began moving up and down the length, making him bit his lip. His dark blue eyes filled with both pain and pleasure as they closed. _

_The scientist had pulled up a chair, sat down, and got comfortable as he watched the sight before him in utter lecherous pleasure. He had heard the boy scream but barely and the sound made him snicker a bit. _

"_You have no control here, boy", the man repeated with a smirk. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, there you go. I hoped you enjoy reading this chapter and please, please, please review. Thanks.


End file.
